Cruel Fate
by OceanWavesAuthor
Summary: In a cruel twist of fate Lily Potter is left alone with a baby to raise. With the help of the marauders who are left read as Harry grows up. Will she leave the magical world forever? Will Harry be to much for her when he reminds her so much of James? Is a certain Black the only sane person left in the world? Follow the Evans family through depression, reunions, love, and magic!
1. Twist of Fate- Prologue

Disclaimer- Anything you recognise is from J.K Rowling's wonderful universe!

**00000**

The night was cold, and the house was colder. Harry was upstairs laying in his cot. Lily and James were snuggled together on the couch sitting in silence. They just sat together watching the fire crackle. Their lives were endangered they knew but hiding made it worse. They felt useless and unneeded.

"James what do you think will happen when we're out of hiding?" LiIy questioned.

"Well, first we'll move into my family manor, that'll be enough room for a large family-"

"Large family? You expect me to go through pregnancy again?"

"We both know that you want a girl."

"And I know you want a girl."

He put out his hands laughing, "Well one day when Harry's at Hogwarts he'll be chaser just like me and terrorize Flich. Then our daughter will be the highest in class and protect unsuspecting children like you."

Lily laughed, "Sounds like us reincarnated in our children."

"It's either that or Lily Jr. terrorizing Flich and Harry being top of his class."

"Or, I don't know they could be there own person."

"Lily flower why would you want that?"

She shrugged, "Nevermind so what were you saying after large family?"

"Okay so we'll have a large family. Then Moony and Padfoot would move in and teach the children all of are brilliant pranks!"

Lily couldn't help it she cracked up laughing, "Yes, thats just what we need a marauder Jr. and a marauderette," Soon James was laughing too.

"Lily we will have a family, I promise."

She nodded, they were back to reality. No more fun carefree plans. "I know." Just like that they were in silence. This silence would prove useful though, because outside they heard their front gate creak open. Soon there were small footsteps leading up to the door.

"Alohomora." A voice whisper from the other side of the door.

"LILY RUN!" Not wasting anytime she took the stairs two at a time but still managed to hear the whole conversation.

"If I ever get my hands on Pettigrew I'll bloody kill him." James muttered.

"Step aside, no magical blood needs to be spilled today." Voldemort commanded.

"Why would I do that? Expel-"

"Fool! Avada Kedavra!" There was a thump and Lily knew James's body lay crumpled on the floor.

Now she entered Harry's room. Rushing to his crib she lifted him up and imagined her parents house. There was no rush and twist of apperating- they must have put up shields. Cradling him to her chest she murmured 'I love yous' to him.

"Step aside girl, I'll let you live just give me the child."

"No! Take me instead! Kill me instead! Don't hurt Harry, don't kill him!"

"Fool! Stupefy!" Then Lily was paralyzed. Above her she heard Voldemort laugh, then call out the killing curse. But when it reached Harry it curved back and hit Voldemort. His whole body disappeared. Then she heard Harry cry. Harry was crying that meant he was alive. Harry and her were alive and Voldemort was gone.

**00000**

Oh my this is so short but don't worry this is just the Prologue! It's kind of bittersweet but ehh.

Hope you enjoyed!

~Ocean


	2. Interrogations

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns everything.

**00000**

_November 1st, 1981_

Darkness is rather unnerving. It just gets worse and worse as you sit through the dancing shadows. Harry would cry and scream but nothing mattered. It was a numb bliss. She was aware of everything and nothing. The pain made her feel somewhat hollow and empty but she was still here. Alive. Harry was as well. Even with that why, oh why did she feel so numb. So bone chillingly empty.

Not able to move, not able to think it was like being cocooned in sulfur. All she could remember was Harry and herself. There had to be more to life than this. Every time a cry escaped her child the cocoon got tighter and tighter. She was suffocating in her own emptiness. If she could move she would surely dissolve into tears.

After what must have been hours in the empty shell of herself the cocoon started to break. There was a pop and her legs were free. Another pop and her torso and arms were released. Then 'Pop' her head was free, her mind open. Memories stormed in. Voldemort coming. James's brave fight. Herself being stunned and cast aside. The killing curse used on Harry. Voldemort falling and vanishing. Harry's cries and screams.

Lifting up her neck she felt a wave of dizziness hit her as the blood left her head. Sliding her knees under her she leaned forward and held her child- her angel. She cradled him and rocked him. He still cried though. It was a never ending scream- the howl of a banshee. Still holding him she was hit by the gravity of the situation.

James was dead. The man she hated for most of her life until she fell deeply in love with him was dead. It was unfathomable, unimaginable, impossible. How could he be dead? She couldn't make it without him. Yet, he left her. He promised he would stay. A broken promise it was. She never even got a chance to say good bye. It was just two words strung together that he last heard. That caused him to lay crumpled somewhere downstairs alone and unseeing.

Bowing her head down she let out a sob. A wretched cry from within her very being. Tears streamed her cheeks and water blurred her vision. Though more and more the cries from her deep pain and regret left her. Why couldn't she have died also? They'd be together. Immediately she wanted to remove that thought from entering her mind. She would never leave Harry alone with no parents. No one to hold him and whisper prayers when he had nightmares. So she let another anguished howl of grief leave her. Together her and Harry's cries mixed together in a symphony of depression.

She took no notice when Harry's sobs stopped. Hers were just beginning. How many times did she wish for something to stop James in school? How often did she say she hated him? A lot more than her 'I love you's'. Her throat was raw from the deep tears and her eyes were sensitive and puffy. Harry's shirt was undoubtedly covered in mucus that left her nose and hair was clumped to her tear-stained face. She felt small pudgy arms reach her neck and wrap themselves around it. Harry was cradling her!

Blinking repeatedly she knew that there was no more tears to be shed. She cried her natural limit. Still Harry held her in an attempt to comfort his grieving mother. Laughing a bitter laugh she removed his arms. Her baby needed her now more but she needed him more. Thank goodness Voldemort wasn't able to kill Harry she would have definitely fell into her sorrow and endless depression.

Looking around the tiny room that held his nursery she was shocked. Toys and books lay strewn all over the room. The miniature window that was in the corner was broken and held little glass in it. His crip was cracked on two legs to the point where it slumped forward nearly lying on its side. There was a large sear mark on the carpet were Voldemort stood and around it a thick black claock and oak wand. The spot she was immobilized at was a foot away from the fallen wardrobe.

LIfting herself and Harry to there feet she attempted to walk to the scorch in the carpet. Though her legs were not prepared for movement because she fell over onto the floor upon the first step. Jerking herself up in a frantic motion she saw Harry was levitating a foot off the ground. Accidental magic is a wonderful thing she thought. Conjuring a set of crutches she quickly lifted up Harry and made it to the black spot.

Kneeling closely to the floor she realised it was not the result of an explosion or magical aftershock. It was a tar like substance that was stuck to the carpet. Nervously she reached a finger towards it and poked. Pin shot up her arm and memories she buried came to the surface.

_It was Christmas time. A supposedly merry mind-set was required. As Lily stood behind her parents table she realised she was watching her own memory. It was Christmas day in her seventh year. The family around her were wearing black cloaks. Her mother looked at the Lily sitting with disdain- an emotion that was rare to cross her features. Her father just sneered at her. Petunia held the usual glare that was sent her way when the two crossed paths._

_Opening her mouth her mother spoke, "A witch. A filthy creature of nightmares and sins in our perfect family? No this is not acceptable."_

_The table Lily looked crestfallen while the Lily watching felt a tug in her heart._

_"Yes, an ungrateful servant of evil should not be allowed in the house. Why couldn't you stay at that- that Hellhole all year? Did they not want you either?"_

_Lily cried and choked on a sob. These were truly her worst fears._

_Petunia turned towards her only she looked different, "Mother and Father finally realized the truth of my hatred of you. I knew all along that you were evil and disgusting a mere peasant. What do those freaks call you- mudblood? Well that is exactly what you are!" She spoke with Vernon's voice mixed with her own._

_"What should we do Daniel to get rid of the welt that is our-" Her mother choked a little, "Daughter."_

_An evil smile played across her father's lips, "We shall pull the weed before it grows. Lets end this."_

_The table Lily struggled out of the chair but shackles appeared and held her to it. Petunia ripped off her shirt and drew a bullseye directly on her heart._

_"First," Her father continued, "We'll give you personal hygiene. Then we'll fix your bone structure. Lastly we'll start anatomy as a family."_

_Lily whimpered watching the vision of her father approach her younger self. He took a pair of pliers and ripped a tooth right out. Screams shook the house as she pleaded. He still continued._

_"The witty bitty girl isn't so tough now is she?" Her mother sneered._

_Blood fell down her shirt. Still her father continued until no teeth were left. Her cries had almost stopped. her head was slumped backwards and she was barely breathing. Blood was all that was seen in her mouth._

_Her mother stepped forward with a strange looking contraption. The table Lily's arm was thrust into it and locked. Mother started turning a wheel that started bending her arm in unnatural directions. A snap sounded and she screams and gurgled on blood. The machine also had blood leaking out of it. Still it turned and turned until there was no are there only a bloody stop and some hanging skin._

_"Still want to be a witch?" Petunia asked the nearly dead girl, "Yes? Okay then."_

_She took out a knife and cut into the bullseye. After digging and digging with the knife Lily could see into her own chest. Petunia reached a hand in and yanked the heart out. Placing it on the table she cut it into many pieces before placing them into the dead Lily's mouth._

Then with a yank of pain Lily was pulled out of that vision. Harry was next to her and was holding her hand which still had the tar like substance on it. Looking at it in horror she quickly hurried away from the pit. Then she set her head in her hands and inhaled deeply. How could she have been so stupid? Anything left by Voldemort was bad and that was probably worse. Harry again came to hug her and she returned the sweet sentiment of her son. That was the most horrific experience she ever viewed. Slowly she patted her jaw which felt sowre. Shivering she lifted up Harry and truly looked at the boy.

His green eyes that usually held a vibrant sense of curiosity was replaced with sad knowing. Around his eyes the skin was puffy and red, and the rest of his skin was pasty and tear- streaked. His mouth was twisted in a grimace and he was desperately clinging to her hand. His hair looked matted and was covered in the fallen drywall.

Lily this time walked around the tar- pit of doom and went into the hallway. Above her a tree caved into the rough. The floor and walls had ashes plastered about and holes all around. The staircase was steady enough but one side of the railing was gone. Cracks filled the bottom floors ceiling.

In the living room bookcases were blown apart. The front windows were blasted away and glass sprinkled around the room like snow. Toys covered the floor in any direction a few were even set on fire. A demolished couch made stuffing lay in clumps while leather fell every which way. Then she saw him. In the center of the floor he was lying peacefully with his eyes facing upwards.

"Dada!" Harry called to James's body but he would never hear him.

"Harry baby Dada has to sleep" She lied.

"Wa up?"

"No, Harry he can't wake up just yet."

"No Dada?" And with that Harry started crying and screaming. She rocked the small boy back and forth humming a soft lullaby. Tears prickled in the corner of her own eyes but she would not let them fall.

"Shhh. Go to sleep my angel." She cooed.

After an a long moment Harry just started at James's body completely silent then he said, "Wuv Dada." With that he fell asleep.

Setting him down Lily leaned over her husbands body. His jaw was set in a smirk and his eyes wide open in shock. His wand was still in his hand. Leaning over him she laid a kiss on his forehead. She rifled through his hair. Why couldn't this just be a prank. A giant, cruel prank. He just had to open his eyes and they would laugh. Laugh that Voldemort was gone and that they were together. Alive.

"Oh, Jamie I love you so much. I will always love you, and will never forget you. Harry will be raised with me telling him stories and you can watch us from Heaven. I swear. But right now I have to leave you here. Good bye my sweet." She kissed his forehead again. Maybe she was in denial talking to a body. Maybe she was cruel by not crying. She felt as if she was saying his last rights. And James wouldn't want her to cry. Not that she would be able to anyway. She was done with tears there a nuisance and achieve nothing. She would fall into grief when it was over. Once she let the news out. Then she and Harry would cry together again.

Swinging Harry around in her arms she stood up. taking one last look at the decimated room she felt a tug at her heart. It wasn't sadness or grief. It was a brief pinch of disappointment. Her mum always made sure her and Petunia's rooms were perfectly clean, with no dust in sight. True that tar might have ruined her Christmas time memories but she still had the feeling of elation when her mum told her good work and cleaning. Letting air puff out her nose she walked to the fireplace avoiding the broken splinters of glass and wood. She really should have put on shoes. Pinching her fingers around the fibery sand she thought of where to go. The ministry was an option but too many Death Eaters work there. Sirius's house was… Thats it! She'll go to Hogwarts.

Stepping in the ash filled fireplace she hugged Harry tightly across her chest before dropping the powder in the shaft and calling clearly out, "Headmasters office Hogwarts!" With a bang like pop she felt her body surge through the melding green flames. Her body was contorted in a strange shape before she stepped out into the new room with a crying baby against her.

Dumbledore looked up at her and smiled his usual whimsical smile. His eyes still twinkled and shone. "My dear what do I owe this pleasure. Though I must warn you not to floo again with you and James in hiding."

Yes hiding what bloody good that did. Keeping those thoughts to herself she answered bluntly, "James is dead."

The smile left the elderly wizards face and the twinkle died out faster than a dragon could breathe out fire. "Lily how did this happen please sit down." With a wave of his hand a chair appeared before his desk along with a cot for Harry.

Setting her son in the cot she sat stiffly in the chair with her muscles taut and drawn together, "V-V-Voldemort showed up last night and cast the killing curse." She spoke as if giving the weather. Light and uninterested.

Dumbledore still pressed on, "What else happened if you wish to answer that is."

How dare he think she was in shock she was perfectly capable in answering. It's what James would do of course, "After James died V-V-Voldemort came upstairs, I tried to apperate me and Harry but shields were up. He stunned me." She paused looking at her baby, "Then cast the killing curse at Harry. Obviously since he's not dead it didn't work. I think the curse rebounded off of Harry back to V-Voldemort killing him in the process." She stopped letting the information sink in.

"Voldemort." She jerked back a little, "Disappeared? And Harry survived. Was Anything left where Voldemort vanished." He looked at her from underneath is half moon spectacles trying to read her.

She thought of the tar. That awful tar that ruined a happy memory. When she was about to answer the fireplace shot green again revealing a distraught looking Sirius Black. He took no notice of her however and started babbling to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore I was just at James and Lily's house and its destroyed. Completely demolished. James was dead and when I went to Harry's room it was in even worse shape than the sitting room. Lily and Harry weren't there though so I came here. What if Voldemort got them and is planning on torturing them. Or killing them! We have to get Pettigrew that r-" He was cut off by Dumbledores raised hand and amused expression. Immediately he set off again angrier than before.

"How can you be laughing! James is dead and Lily and Harry are gone! They could be dead or worse right now. What is wrong with you!" He finished with his black hair flinging everywhere.

"My dear boy I'm not worried about Lily and Harry as they are both right here." He gestured to where she and her child were sitting. Lily had an amused smirk on her pale face though she knew that her eyes were cold. Sirius not missing a beat ran over and grabbed Lily in a bear hug. In the process he stepped on her bare toes with heavy hiking boots.

"Ow!" She cried. Her vision blurred and her knees collapsed. Looking through her wet vision she saw blood. A lot of blood.

"What did I do? I didn't hug that hard."

"Mr. Black I think the fact that she is bare footed caused the pain." He said rather stonily.

"Wha…" He stopped looking at the pile of blood and crushed bones gathering around the bottom of Lily's foot. She was still on the ground crying. "Oh Merlin. Dumbledore!"

The white haired wizard looked at Sirius, "Very well. Just be more careful Mr. Black." With a wave of his hand Lily's foot was healed and placed in a pair of shoes.

"Thank you Dumbledore." She answered in earnest.

He waved her off returning to Sirius, "Now Mr. Black up until recently I believed you to be the Potters secret keeper were you?" HIs eyes up through the man like a knife through butter.

"No! Of Course not. It was that rat Pettigrew!" Sirius said this with so much hate that it appeared his eyes flashed red.

Dumbledore turned towards Lily, "Is this true?"

She nodded, "We- James and I- were going to have it be Sirius but he convinced us to use Peter…" She shook her head in understanding. Sirius looked paler than usual.

"Mr. Black why did you insist a change in secret keepers?" His blue eyes shown curiosity. Lily knew that in a way this was Sirius's fault for James's death but it was also there won for not noticing it sooner. They all thought that the traitor was Remus. Oh poor Remus. They were breaking off with him slowly when he needed them the most.

"I was the obvious choice. If they captured me they never would have figured it out. No one would suspect Peter. We all thought that Remus was the spy. It was the ultimate prank…" He trailed off. A look of horror crossed his face and he buried his head in his hands.

"I see. I hope you will make up with Mr. Lupin though it might be hard seeing as you each broke his trust." His grandfatherly gaze pierced each of their hearts, souls, and minds.

"I practically killed James! Oh sweet Merlin what is wrong with me?" His eyes were filled with such hopelessness it was painful to see. Yet Dumbledore did.

"Mr. Black I did not know you were the secret keeper or a Death Eater. If you would like I'm sure you could go to Azkaban claiming to love your lord."

A silence filled the marble office for a moment before Sirius jumped to his feet, "I am no Death Eater and I have no _Lord_!" He shouted face to face to Dumbledore. Still the headmaster remained calm before answering.

"Then how did you kill James? The secret keeper was a Death Eater. You already said you were neither of them. If you do not follow Voldemort them I don't see how its your fault."

Sirius was silent for a few moments a look of contemplation crossed his handsome features realising the truth in the headmasters statement. Lily just sat thinking about Remus. The poor man was abandoned and Dumbledore was one- hundred percent correct. It would be a miracle if he wanted anything to do with them anymore. If he ever trusted them anymore. Why did they even believe he was the traitor. Sweet sweet Remus who was always kind, polite and careful. What did he do to deserve this? If he wasn't a werewolf there wouldn't have been a problem she knew. It was because when he was three he had the misfortune to be bitten by a monster.

"Now Lily was there anything left where Voldemort vanished?" She was so lost in her thoughts it took her a moment to comprehend what he just asked.

"WHAT! Voldemort is dead?" Sirius interrupted again.

Dumbledore looked at him again, "Yes Mr. Black it appears so."

"He's really dead how did it happen? Who did it?"

"Young Harry did." He answered simply yet again.

"WHAT!" Sirius exploded. It was obviously hard for him to comprehend what happened that night. How could a small baby kill the Dark Lord it was insane.

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for Lily to continue, "His cloak and wand surrounded the area he fell and…" She stopped and let a breath out, "There was a black tar like substance on the ground when I touched I was in a memory. It was different though. This was the last memory I had of my parents and it was happy. This was dark. My family was torturing me." She gave an involuntary shudder at the memory.

"How did you come out of this… Trance?"

"Harry." She said then realising she would need to elaborate she added, "He pulled my hand and yanked me out of it." She shook her head at her own stupidity. why did she touch something Voldemort left. Unknown to her in her thoughts Dumbledore drastically paled.

"O- Okay." He stuttered out, "Now we need to tell the Ministry they need to now."

She nodded her head contempt with this idea but Sirius was not. "Dumbledore we need to call Remus. He needs to know."

She could have slapped herself. How could she forget about Remus so quickly. Its as if she never wants his forgiveness. Stupid stupid stupid! She nodded her head in agreement before lifting up her strangely quiet son. Sirius made a patronus and sent a brief message to Remus. 'Meet us in Amelia's office. Voldemorts gone. James is dead.'

Standing up the small group huddled together into the fireplace. Dumbledores pinch of floo powder hit the floor of the fireplace as he called out 'Amelia Bones's office!'

Oh yes she had a long while until grieving time.

**00000**

Rewritten! Way better than before… I hope.

What do you think?

What is that mysterious substance?

HAHAHAHA! Time to rewrite some more… My chapters really sucked!

~Ocean


	3. Uproar

_November 3, 1981_

* * *

Its been three days. Three awful days since she and Dumbledore had gone to the ministry. Now she was trapped in the Hell hole she used to love. Sure Dumbledore had fixed it up by cleaning the soot and removing the tree but at what point. Obviously it was a waste of time and efforts, she wanted to leave here as soon as possible. She couldn't stay here.

Yet Dumbledore was persistent about not leaving the house. It was too dangerous out there. Death Eaters might want revenge. The fans would be overwhelming. Such poor excuses. Though she could not deny it the wizarding world was in uproar. The Dark Lord was gone. Killed by a mere one year old, it was astounding.

Even though this was apparently the best place for her, she was certain it was the worst. She kept replaying the day of James death over and over again. Harry was even less jubilant than usual. He just sat with his plush snitch in front of him, or would lay still in his cot. At least he still had her. It scared her to think what would happen if Voldemort killed both her James and her.

Harry was now motionless in his cot staring upwards. Lily had taken to sleeping in the living room near the floo- powder. Lying on the couch she closed her eyes hoping for a peaceful night of darkness. But when was she that lucky? She dreamt of a morning that had happened four days prior to James death.

_Sitting on the small padded seat of a barstool Lily sipped her coffee. The kitchen was brightly lit in the sunlight that was flooding in through the sliding glass door. Smiling to herself she wondered if they were going to have a thunder storm soon. Harry always hated them, he would scream and cry until they were over. On nights like those Lily would go into his room and rock him back asleep while singing a lullaby._

_Taking another sip of the steaming drink she frowned. A tawny owl had just brought the Daily Prophet in. Dropping the payment into the birds pouch she read the headline._

**_DORCAS MEADOWES KILLED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO_**

_Sighing she thought of Remus. Dorcas and him were going steady before the war started. It was one of the few times he was truly comfortable around a woman. Then his brother- Romulus- was kidnapped and his body parts were shipped out to everyone. Thats when Remus broke the relationship off. Finding the article she read._

_Yesterday- October 26- Dorcas Meadowes was brutally murdered by You-Know-Who himself and several of his Death Eaters. Ms. Meadowes was a graduate of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry year 1979. She was an upstanding citizen that was targeted for reasons unknown. Some speculate it was because of her relationship with Remus Lupin(age 21). Lupin's brother Romulus was killed in May of 1979. His body parts were shipped out to his family and his brother Remus's friends. It is also unknown if Ms. Meadowes received a body part. Sadly we will never know. The Meadows family consists of Robert Meadows Half-Blood (Deceased) and Mary Meadows Muggle (Deceased) both were killed earlier this year by Death Eaters Roiser and Carrow. We at the Daily Prophet offer our condolences to the friends and remaining family members of Ms. Meadowes. May she rest in Peace. _

_Oh Melin. Remus is going to beat himself up over this article for sure. It always amazed her how clueless the Ministry was. '...targeted for unknown reasons.' Surely they must know about the Order. Dorcas had been responsible for several deaths in Voldemorts rankings. She took it upon herself to kill has many Death Eaters as she could after the Bone's family was demolished._

_Shaking her head she took another sip of coffee. When would this rain of terror end. Standing up she stretched her legs and arms before walking upstairs. Entering Harry's room she picked up the small boy. He wiggled in her grasp before opening his eyes._

_"Ma'ma." He said. It sent a wave of happiness up her heart._

_"Come on Harry. Lets get you something to eat." Stroking his hair she walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Setting him in his highchair she scavenged through the lightly stocked pantry. Grabbing a container of apple flavored baby food she returned to Harry._

_Lifting the spoon full of the saucy solid she faced her baby, "Open wide for the broomstick." She then moved the spoon up and down, left and right. When he opened his mouth she could see little baby teeth stick through his gums. He greedily ate all the food on the spoon. After repeating this process until the jar was half full Harry stopped eating._

_"Is my little Quidditch star full? He is." She cooed._

_Harry laughed at her antics. She flicked her wrist and his face was cleaned. LIfting him up she set him in the living room to play with his toys before setting out to make breakfast for herself. Lily prefered to cook the Muggle way. It had a better taste than the magical style. Once she was done raiding the cabinets she had began to make eggs and bacon._

_Sitting back down she flipped through the rest of the newspaper. Muggle elementary school burned down, Tim Logan murdered. Oh Alice will be a wreck when she hears about her brother. After flipping through she noticed a letter sitting on the counter. An owl must of dropped it off while she was getting Harry. Opening it she read._

_Dear Tiger Lily,_

_How are you? If you haven't read your Prophet yet I'll just tell you. Dorcas was killed and they blamed Remus. Yes our Remus! Can you believe it? They didn't bring up that he was a werewolf but they brought up Romulus. Yes apparently Romulus's murder caused Dorcas's because he was Remus's brother. Anyway I'll let you read for yourself. Tim was killed. It was rather sad to read. I'm getting really annoyed at Dumbledore for ignoring us. I found out because Marie owled me. She also invited me to her and Greengrasses vow renual. What an odd time to do that- but I'm getting off topic. Tim was killed by the Selwyn fellow. Remember him? Red hair blue eyes? I swear he was a Prewett gone dark. Anyway hows Harry? Little Neville is so adorable. Yesterday he levitated his toy monkey ( his names James, I thought it was fitting) over to him. Now were certain he's a wizard. Oh also before I forget Frank and me are in danger. Bellatrix Lestrange is after us- well Frank. He almost killed Rodolphus. I just wanted to warn you. If anything happens to me protect Neville. I like Agusta but she's getting old and would treat him like a reincarnated Frank. Lastly, do you want to come over for Halloween? I have candy!_

_-With all my love Alice_

_Bellatrix Lestrange. What a crazy woman. Putting those thoughts aside Lily quickly scribbled a reply. Sending the note by Floo she went back to cooking. Pulling the bacon off the griddle and the eggs out of the pan she began to eat._

_"Oh Lily- Flower."James sang as he pushed through the kitchen._

_"Morning Jamie."_

_"Why didn't you wake me up? I could of helped cook."_

_Stifling a laugh she replied, "Um, I was busy reading Alice's letter. I didn't think about it."_

_"What did Ally say?"_

_"The prophet blamed Remus for Dorcas's death. Tim was killed by Selwyn. Marie's getting her vows renewed. Neville made James- a monkey- levitated. Bellatrix is trying to kill them. Oh she wants us to come over for Halloween."_

_"Tim died? Poor Alice they were always so close."_

_"I know. At least Marie's safe."_

_"Now why is Bellatrix after them?"_

_Taking a deep breath she answered, "Frank almost killed Rodolphus."_

_James shook his head, "Lets forget about all this. Lets forget that we're in hiding. Lets forget all the death. Lets just have a moment." He leaned in before placing his lips on hers. It was sweet._

_"That was nice."_

_"I know. I'm just amazing like that."_

_She snorted, "Are you amazing enough to cook your own food?" Then with a flick of her wrist the food vanished._

_"Oh, you did not just do that Evans."_

_"Its Potter now!" Then she ran away with James hot on her trail._

Opening her eyes Lily sighed. Tears stained her cheeks and her nose was running. She wanted those moments back. The light carefree ignorance of the real world. One thing was for sure though- she could not stay another night here. It borought too many memories.

Standing up she picked Harry out of his cot. Walking to the fireplace she grabbed a handful of floo-powder. When dropping it she called out,"Logan Cabin!"

Stepping out of the fireplace Lily dusted herself off. Looking around she saw that Alice's childhood home changed very little. The carpet was still worn down and threadbare but the furniture was plush and inviting. She waited a few moments before Alice showed up carrying Neville.

"Lily! You gave me a bloody heart attack!" She Set Neville on one of the couches gesturing the redhead over.

"Sorry. I just couldn't stay in that house." She set Harry down by Neville before sitting down herself.

"I've just been so worried about Lestrange. Now that You-Know-Who's gone I feel like she's going to try something. Even worse Frank went back to work!"

Lily slung an arm around her friends shoulder, "I know what you mean. I have know clue what's going on outside. I no longer get the Prophet and I can't apparate."

"It's not pretty, I'll tell ya. Death Eaters are retaliating. But enough about the dreary outside world! What's been going on."

"I keep ha-having d-dreams about t-times w-with J-James." She cried.

"Its okay. The first part of grieving is sadness. Your sad, it's okay."

"Yesterday I-I t-told S-Sirius th-that he's l-like his f-family!"

"Shh. Let it all out."

"We- we a-all thought th-that R-Remus was t-the s-spy b-b-but i-it w-was P-P-Pettigrew!"

Alice was silent but rubbed her friends arm in support.

"Al-Ally w-what's going o-on i-in th-the w-world?"

"There have been a lot of attacks in public places. There have also been a lot of celebrations. Harry is a celebrity."

"W-Why d-did t-this h-happen!"

Alice shook her head, "I don't know. I bet Dumbledore dose buts keeping it a secret."

"Th-That s-sounds l-like h-him." Lily nodded still crying.

"Lily look." Alice whispered. Lily lifted up her head from Alice's lap. Pulling away her hair that was tangled in her tears. On the far side of the couch Neville and Harry were sleeping in a huddled heap.

"Lets take a page out of their books and sleep." Alice then transfigured a rocking chair into a large crib. She set both boys into his before lying on the couch across from Lily.

"Sleep well Tiger Lily." She said with a faint smile.

"Night A-Ally." Sleep that night came as a dark cloud. Peaceful and empty.

* * *

I am so proud of myself. I finished the God awful Interrogation chapter today then I wrote this chapter in an hour and a half.

This is just some bonding between Alice and Lily with Lily letting her emotions out. The flashbacks also pretty cute too.

Next chapters called Will any guesses? Hahahaha! I think baby Neville and Harry are just so cute aren't they?

_2/35_

~Ocean


End file.
